


I Love You (or whatever)

by addendum



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: all the campers are pals, dadvid, max's first summer back at camp with david as his dad, there isn't much of a plot it's just David being a good dad and all the campers hanging out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addendum/pseuds/addendum
Summary: Having your new dad double as your camp counselor is totally embarrassing, to say the least.





	1. Chapter 1

Camp Campbell was officially within eyesight, looming on the horizon like the biggest piece of shit on the planet. Max felt something like excitement bubble in his chest, not that he would admit to that even under oath in a court of federal law. 

David sat in the driver's seat practically bouncing in anticipation, periodically grinning at Max in the rear view window. He'd done the same thing every day this year on the drive to school and clandestinely, Max appreciated it. He and the American education system had never been the best of friends, and there were days when he couldn't get out of bed without a little encouragement. Although, he did resent the fact that David wouldn't let him sit shotgun. It was always safety first with that guy. 

Max's real parents-not real, he corrected himself, biological-never had a problem with him sitting up front. They never had a problem with him drinking black coffee or making grim references to his own demise, either, because they just didn't care at all. 

David didn't allow him to do anything dangerous. David didn't even let him make self deprecating jokes. 

"Are you excited, buddy?" David asked from the front seat. 

"To return to the hellhole that is Camp Campbell? Not particularly, no." 

David's grin didn't waver, because it never did. 

"But Neil and Nikki will be there! I know how you feel about your friends!" 

Max couldn't really argue with that. Threeway Skype conversations were cool, but they couldn't beat real life mischief. And besides, David always made him shut the computer down at 10:00. 9 on school nights. 

"They're pretty cool I guess." He replied with a shrug. 

"They sure are! And all the other old campers will be there too. Preston, Harrison, Nerris, the whole gang!" 

"Am I gonna get special privileges now that I'm your kid or whatever?" Max asked, sideways smirk on his face.

David laughed kindly. 

"I don't know about any special privileges, Max, but I will let you in on a little secret!" 

"Uh, what?" Max asked cautiously. 

"Out of all the kids at camp, I love you the most!" 

Max didn't bother repressing his smile, which expressed a mixture of amusement and fondness. David used the word 'love' quite a lot, he'd noticed. He loved pancakes, he loved turtles, and he loved camping. But most of all, he loved Max. David said it every night before bed, every day before school, and tossed it out like confetti during random points of the day. 

"Don't you ever get sick of that word?" Max asked, looking straight ahead. 

He realized all at once how close they were to camp. In a matter of seconds, they'd be pulling into the wooded area and down the beaten path towards what was always either hell or salvation, depending on Max's mood. 

"Of course not, Max! I never get tired of love. My heart is full of it!" 

"So I've noticed." Max mumbled, as the car took a sharp left at a sign reading Camp Campbell. 

"We're home!" David cried. 

"Do you think Nikki and Neil are here yet?" Max asked, allowing himself a moment to sound earnest. 

"Probably not, bud." David told him with a frown. "I got us here a little early, being a counselor and all. But don't worry, they'll be here soon! Most things were set up by Mr Campbell last week, so there isn't much for me to do to get us ready!" 

"Cool." 

David kept driving, rolling over obstacles along the way. After a minute or so, the duo had arrived. Directly in front of them laid the mess hall, home of undercooked food and questionable cleanliness. And standing out front was Gwen, donning her uniform and a hopeful smile. 

David hit the brakes with a screech, bringing the vehicle to a full stop. 

"Max, look who it is!" He exclaimed, unbuckling his seat belt. "My partner in crime, Gwen!" 

Max unbuckled his own belt as David got out of the car, chirping excitedly all the way. Max was glad to see Gwen back at camp, despite her near constant griping the year before. 

"Gwen, don't you have anything better to be doing?" Max snarled, feet hitting the dirt just in time to see David release her from a tight hug. "Oh, that's right! Liberal Arts degrees can't get you very far." 

"Very funny, Max." Gwen retorted with a  
roll of her eyes. 

"Yeah, I know it is. Where can I put all my shit before our tents get set up?" 

David frowned. 

"Max, language. We can keep our luggage in the car for now." 

Mumbling a half assed apology for the cursing, Max walked closer so he could stand with the counselors. 

"Dad, is there any good food around this stupid place?" He inquired. 

Gwen's eyes widened in remembrance and realization. Max felt himself blush. While he'd adapted almost completely into calling David 'Dad', he knew it would be hard for the residents of Camp Camp to get used to. Though he could confess to himself that it was a comfort, something about acknowledging David publicly as his father also made Max feel painfully vulnerable, like he was revealing something very private. 

"'Dad', huh?" Gwen asked. "I never thought I'd see the day you actually called him that." 

Max's blush deepened. This whole exchange just felt like a needless reminder that he'd been given away. As much as he would have liked it otherwise, claiming David as a father wasn't his birthright. He'd just been handed down, traded like a garage sale item. 

Sensing his discomfort, David placed a hand on Max's shoulder. 

"Nothing you would like, kiddo. The quartermaster is delivering a shipment of food later today." 

Gwen pretended to gag, making a disgusted face. 

"I can't stand the thought of that camp food again!" 

"Gwen!" David scolded. "Camp Campbell dining is delicious and nutritious!" 

"More like malicious!" Max corrected, keeping up with the rhyming theme. "The food here is totally shitty." 

"You said it!" Gwen agreed.

David pouted, and Max felt just a little bad. He leaned his head backwards to make eye contact with the counselor, smiling briefly in lieu of an apology. That was enough for David, whose face sprung right back into a grin. 

"When are all the other rejects gonna start showing up?" Max asked. 

"The others will be here any minute now, Max!" David informed him, ignoring the 'rejects' jab. 

As though on cue, the rev of an engine could be heard coming from just behind the edge of the forest. 

"Oh, God!" Gwen cried, looking distressed. "I don't know if I'm ready to deal with all these kids again!

The car, being driven rather haphazardly, zoomed into sight. It pulled in unnecessarily close to Max and Company, narrowly missing David. 

Sitting in shotgun was Nikki, looking as exited as ever. It only made sense that Nikki's mother drove as wildly as her daughter behaved. Before the car was even in park, Nikki leaped from the passenger's side door and catapulted herself at Max. The bulging backpack hanging on her shoulders swung from side to side.

She practically tackled Max in a hug, nearly knocking him to the ground. Max craned his neck to get a good look at her. Jesus, Nikki must have grown two feet since last summer! Now he would be the smallest of their little trio. 

"Max!" She exclaimed. "How the hell are you?" 

"Better before you got your weird germs all over me." Max said with a sneer. 

Sticking her tongue out at him, Nikki's eyes began to dart around the camp. David helped her mom extract a suitcase from the trunk as she thanked him. 

"Nothing ever changes around here, huh?" Nikki commented. 

"I guess not. Camp is still as dumb as ever." 

"Nikki! Sweetheart!" Nikki's mom called from the car. "Have fun, okay! I love you!" 

"Bye, Mom! I'll write ya!" 

Nikki's mother sighed a little wistfully, putting her vehicle in reverse. Max watched as she backed away. 

"Hey, Nikki!" Gwen said, beaming. She'd always had something of a kinship with the little girl. 

"Gwen! Hey! It's been ages!" 

She ran at Gwen full speed, wrapping her arms around her waist. Gwen grunted at the force. 

"And David!" She cried immediately upon letting go. "Max's new dad!" 

Max flinched just a little at the blunt nature of her words. 

David smiled nervously, looking at Max for approval. He wouldn't want to upset him by being presumptuous. It was entirely possible that Max didn't see David that way, even with the legal agreements and weekly meetings with his social worker. Max nodded once, signaling his okay. 

"That's me!" David agreed, nervous smile transforming into an obnoxious grin. 

"I'm gonna go explore the forest!" Nikki announced suddenly, already racing into the woods. "Oh, how I missed these trees!" 

"It's okay if you want to go with her, Max." David said gently.

"Nah." Max said. "I want to see what all these losers look like after a year. Do you think Ered has a bunch of acne now? That would be hilarious!"

"That's not very nice, Max." David chided, though he didn't sound very angry. In fact, he sounded kind of amused. 

Max lifted himself onto the hood of Gwen's car, not bothering to ask for her permission beforehand. The thing was already in such shitty condition, he figured, that there wasn't much damage his little body could do. The car creaked under his weight. 

"How fucking old is this thing?" Max asked, glancing downward. 

"It belonged to my mother when she was in high school." Gwen said dryly. 

"So it's-what? 100 years old?"

"Pretty much, yeah." 

"Gross!"

David moved closer to Max on instinct, like there was some kind of magnetic force between them. And maybe there was. Before David had become his legal guardian, Max spent his whole life envying the little things he didn't have. One of those things had always been the invisible connection between children and their parents. The force that tugged parent to child and vice versa, a constant pillar of strength and safety. David stood next to him now and Max, for once, couldn't think of anything nasty to say. The late afternoon sun was beginning to wane, and the light was softer. Soon, there would be stars and if Max knew David, a bonfire. Every few minutes the sound of an engine could be heard, signalling the arrival of another camper. One by one, they all pulled back into the familiar patch of woods. There were little differences, sure, but for the most part things were the same as they'd been the summer before. Nerris's hair was a little longer, Dolph was a little taller and Neil's voice was a little deeper, but everyone was just as lame as they'd ever been.

"You know, this is actually pretty impressive!" Max remarked an hour later while they all sat together in the mess hall. 

"What's impressive?" Neil asked. 

"That none of you managed to better yourselves in anyway in the year since we were last together. A real display of sucking at its finest."

"What are you talking about, Max?" Nerris asked, offended. Max noted that her speech impediment hadn't faded in the slightest. "I've learned at least 15 new spells since then!"

"And I've added tons of new tricks to my repertoire!" Harrison said. 

"I directed my school's production of Grease!" Preston boasted. 

"Oh, please forgive me for neglecting to mention your nerd accomplishments." 

"Enough about us, Max!" Nikki said. "We all want to hear what it's like having David as a father!" 

At the other end of the cafeteria, David's ears perked up. 

"Yeah, what's it like living with that freak full time?" Nurf asked.

David's shoulders sunk. Right. All the kids found him annoying. No matter how hard he tried. 

Max frowned. 

"Dude, fuck that. Don't be an asshole." 

"What? You're always ripping on David." 

"Yeah but he's a good dad, okay? Especially after the shitty excuses for parents I was dealing with before. You know David. You know what kind of guy he is. So just dont talk shit about our family, okay? We're doing good." 

The kids sat in silence, exchanging uncomfortable glances. 

"Uh, sorry, dude." Nurf mumbled. 

David smiled. Max thought he was a good dad! Wow! His chest swelled with pride. 

"Kids, are you ready for the bonfire?" He asked, standing up from his seat. 

Grateful for the distraction, the kids nodded. They began to rule out the door, Max rounding out the back of the line. 

"Max!" David called. 

Max stopped walking, looking at his dad expectantly. 

"I love you, buddy." He said, ruffling Max's curly hair affectionately. 

"Yeah." Max mumbled, squirming away from his touch. "I know." 

"Are you excited for marshmallows? We have the kind of chocolate you like! I made sure Gwen got it just for you." 

"Thanks. And um, I love you too. Or whatever." 

David beamed. 

"Aw! Max! How sweet!" Someone called from in front of them. 

Max blushed, the color barely visible in the dark. 

"Max, can I ask you a question?" David said, ignoring them. 

"Uh, sure? I mean, I guess so." 

"Do you like anyone...you know, in a special way?" 

"What? David! Don't be weird!" 

"It's perfectly normal to have those kinds of feelings at your age, Max. Pretty soon youe body will be changing, and those feelings will start to grow!" 

"Oh my god, why are you talking about this right now? Or at all? This is humiliating!" 

"I've noticed the way you've been looking at Neil tonight. He's grown a few inches, hasn't he? Neil is a very handsome young man!" 

Max pulled his hoodie over his face. 

"Shut up! Shut up right now or I swear to God I'll kill you!" 

David just smiled, clapping him on the back. 

"Let's get going, kiddo!" 

"As long as you stop talking."


	2. Chapter 2

As smoke rose from the fire pit and into the night sky, everyone tried to pretend they weren't tired. The kids were exhausted from long days of travelling and catching up with their friends but a sense of pride caused them each to force their eyes open. Falling asleep when it was barely ten P.M. was completely childlike, after all. The first to concede was Nikki, yawning into her hand and triggering a domino affect of yawning from around the fire. 

"Are you kids tired already?" David asked with a pout. "We just got here!" 

"It's so late, David!" Nerris whined.

"It is getting late, David." Gwen said. Dolph was nodding off in her lap, eyelids fluttering. 

"Max is already asleep!" Space Kid whispered, pointing next to David. 

David turned to look and sure  
enough, Max's cheek was cupped in one hand and his eyes were shut. David's face softened. Gee, Max sure was a cute kid. He hoped he was having sweet dreams. There were some nights when Max slept fitfully, visions of his father's snarl jerking him awake in a cold sweat. When that happened, David rubbed Max's back and repressed his own anger, furious that someone had given this little boy so much to fear. 

"I guess it's time to head back." David said with a sigh. A collective sigh of relief sounded from the kids next to him. 

David lifted Max gently from his seat on the log, hoping he wouldn't wake. He cradled Max like he might a baby, his head nuzzled in the crook of his arm. Behind him the other kids stared rather longingly, starting to miss their own parents. Being carried back to their tents didn't look so bad right now. 

Max's eyes opened halfway, looking up at the man carrying him. Oh my god, was David serious? Did he honestly think it was okay to be held like a baby in front of all his friends? This was humiliating! Max considered jumping, launching himself out of David's grasp.

"Go to sleep, buddy." David whispered. 

Max resigned himself to the situation, closing his eyes. If he tried to wriggle away now, it would hurt David's feelings. He might cry, which was always annoying. Max allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the cold night air and the spring in David's step. Being an asshole could wait until morning.

**** "Wake up, campers! Time for another day of Camp Campbell fun!" David declared, strolling into Neil, Max, and Nikki's tent. 

"Yay!" Nikki cheered, already wide awake. 

"Sounds like a blast." Neil muttered sarcastically, pulling a tshirt on. 

Max groaned, turning into his pillow. There was no way he was getting out of bed now. David could take all that perky bullshit and shove it. 

"Max!" David called. "Time to get up, kiddo!" 

"Fuck you." Max replied. 

"Language!" Nikki scolded so David didn't have to. 

"Just get up, Max." Neil said. "There's no use fighting it." /p>

"You nerds go fuck a tree or whatever it is you plan to do in those godforsaken woods, and I'll stay right here." Max said. 

"Don't be like that, Max!" David said. "Just get out of bed and spend the day with us, honeybun!" 

Max's eyes shot open. Fucking honeybun? Did David really just use that disgusting pet name in public? The sheer horror the word provoked within him propelled Max to sit up in bed. 

"David!" He whined. 

Nikki stood cackling behind him, doubled over in amusement. Neil was snickering. 

"Honeybun?" He mouthed teasingly. 

"You're awake!" David exclaimed with a grin. "Get dressed and meet us in the mess hall for breakfast!" 

David skipped off to wake the other campers, leaving Max to fend off his friends' taunting. 

"Max, do you need help with the laces?" Neil teased as Max yanked  
on his converse. "I can go get your daddy to help if you want!" 

"Shut up!" Max said, walking out of the tent. "I've never called him that a day in my life!" 

He actually had, once. But he had been sleep deprived and feverish and having bad dreams, so it was perfectly excusable. David had never been more thrilled. 

"Don't be angry, honeybun!" Nikki said, following Max's lead towards the mess hall. "Neil was only trying to help!" 

"If you want to live through today, Nikki, you'll stop talking." Max advised.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harrison asked as the trio stepped into the cafeteria. 

"Oh, just future blackmail material!" Nikki explained cheerfully. 

"Fuck off, all of you." Max ordered. 

Before anyone could respond, they were interrupted by Nerris's groaning from a nearby table. 

"I don't know, Ered!" She exclaimed. "Dying my hair just seems extreme!" 

"No way, Nerris!" Ered insisted. "It's totally cool!" 

"Woah, you're gonna dye your hair? Cool!" Nikki said, sliding onto the bench across from them. The others followed, sitting down. 

Nerris put her head in her hands, visibly stressed out. 

"Nerris has a crush, and we think dyeing her hair would really get this guy's attention!" 

Harrison rolled his eyes, sulking. 

"Whatever." He mumbled, walking away. 

"So who's this guy, anyway?" Nikki asked, leaning into Nerris's personal space. 

"Not important." Nerris muttered, blushing.

"Isn't dyeing your hair a bit of an overreaction?" Max wondered, already bored with the conversation. 

"Every good romance needs DRAMA!" Preston explained. 

"He is right about that." Neil agreed. "So you guys all think I should do it?" Nerris asked. 

She was met with a chorus of enthusiastic 'yes''s and one 'I couldn't possibly care less' from Max. 

"Well, then, okay!" Nerris said, deciding once and for all. 

"Not to burst any bubbles, but aren't we doing any, like, actual camp stuff today?" Neil wondered. 

"Max can take care of that!" Nikki said, more than willing to volunteer her friend. 

"What?" Max asked. "Why me?" 

"David totally spoils you, Max! He won't make us do anything if you ask super nicely!" 

Max groaned, knowing his friends were right. It wasn't often that David denied him things he wanted, within reason. He couldn't stand seeing Max sad. An angry Max he could deal with, but seeing him sad was just too much. 

"And why would I help you?" Max asked. 

"What would you rather be doing today, Max?" Neil asked. "Falling out of a canoe or laying around while Nerris gets her hair dyed?" 

"Oh, gross! We're canoeing today?" Max asked. 

"Not if you go put a stop to it!" Nikki pointed out cheerfully. 

"I'll be right back." Max said, storming over to where David and Gwen stood. 

"Trouble ahead." Gwen joked, turning David around so he could see Max. 

David's eyes lit up when he saw the boy in front of him, still small enough to be engulfed in his hoodie. 

"Hey there, Max!" David greeted, bending down to ruffle his curls.

Max forced himself not to draw back, not wanting to hurt David's feelings seconds before asking for a favor. 

"David, are we going canoeing today?" He asked, taking pains to sound innocent. 

"We sure are, buddy! Gwen and I will both be leading groups up the river." 

Max sighed, shrinking into himself. He had to make this look realistic. David reacted immediately, kneeling down so they were face to face. 

"Is something wrong, Max?" He asked. 

Max sighed again, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Gwen glared at him suspiciously from behind David's back.

"It's okay, buddy!" David said, putting a hand on Max's shoulder. 

"You can tell me what'a bothering you!" 

Max pretended to muster up some courage. 

"It's just, the canoes kind of scare me. I'm afraid I'm going to fall in." 

Bullshit. Max wasn't afraid of anything. Well, for the most part. 

"I'm sorry, Max!" David said, and he sounded so sincerely sad that Max felt just the tiniest bit guilty about lying. 

"So, can we maybe not do that today?" 

"I-uh-" David sputtered, wanting to please Max but at the same time stand his ground. 

"Maybe we could stay here instead? Nerris wants help dyeing her hair." 

"Oh!" David said. "Well, that would be a great bonding activity for you kids. What do you think, Gwen?" 

He twisted his head to the side and upward, looking at his co counselor. She shrugged. 

"I fucking hate canoeing." She said simply, not looking up from her cell phone. 

"Great! Well Max, I guess it'll be okay to take it easy today. Don't let Space Kid eat any hair dye okay?" 

Max ignored him completely, already dashing off to stand with his friends. 

"Did you pull it off?" Nerris asked when he got there, looking up expectantly. 

"Operation Dye Your Stupid hair is a go." He said. 

"Cool!" Ered said. 

"Yay!" Nikki cheered, already running out of the mess hall. 

The others followed behind, Ered pulling beauty supplies from out of her purse. Nikki did a cartwheel on the grass, landing awkwardly and skidding in the dirt. 

"Do you want to do pink or red?" Ered asked, stepping into Nerris's tent. 

"Oo, do green!" Nikki suggested. "We can be twins!" 

"That wasn't an option, Nik." Neil pointed out. 

"I think pink is the way to go." Ered said. "Totally cool." 

"Okay!" Nerris said, still seeming unsure. 

"Does Harrison even like pink?"  
Max wondered, collapsing on one of the cots in the tent. 

"Who said anything about Harrison?" Nerris giggling nervously and looking away. 

"Oh, please. Everyone knows you two magic nerds are in love. It's completely sickening, but it's the truth." He explained with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

"Shut up, Max." Nerris said, not bothering to deny anything. 

Max turned on his side, wondering briefly who's bed this was. Whatever. It was comfortable. He closed his eyes, thanking god he didn't have to go canoeing today. 

When he woke up, it was to the sound of Nikki shrieking in delight. 

"Nerris, you look like bubblegum!" She cried, completely thrilled. 

Max turned his head, eyes widening when he spotted Nerris's bright pink hair. It kind of did look like bubblegum. 

Ered held up a mirror, and everyone held their breath as they waited for her reaction. Nerris grinned. 

"I look like a unicorn!" She exclaimed. 

Max rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to make some nasty comment. Maybe now Harrison and Nerris could go have some magic babies, he thought. His head hit the pillow again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dudes, this half pipe is totally cool!" Nikki exclaimed in an effort to sound like Ered. 

Max rolled his eyes. Ered was relatively attractive and not any more annoying than everyone else at camp but god, did Nikki have to make her crush so obvious? She was practically drooling. 

Neil adjusted his helmet, looking nervous. There was no way this DIY skate ramp was safe. Max wasn't as worried, since he was covered head to toe in safety features. David could be a little overprotective sometimes. 

At the moment he stood in the grass, observing each of his campers closely as they skated down. He was biting the nails on one hand, and using the other to grip Gwen's arm. 

Ered had just finished a perfect kick flip and was joining the others at the top to take her place in line. 

"That was incredible, Ered!" Nikki said, eyes shining. 

Jesus Christ, what a kiss up. If Max had to see her fawning for the rest of the afternoon he was going to be sick. 

"Thanks, Nik." Ered replied, doing the rock n' roll symbol with her left hand. 

Nikki's eyes widened at the nickname, beaming. 

"I'm going next!" Nerris shouted excitedly. 

Surprisingly, Nerris had developed something of a knack for extreme sports. She leaped onto her board and sped downward, not making any mistakes. The others cheered as she finished off her turn. 

Next was Neil, who got away with only a minor scratch on his elbow and a lifetime supply of trauma. Nikki tried to tackle an ollie and failed miserably, collapsing in a heap of maniacal laughter as David rushed to her side. Luckily, there was no blood. 

Pretty soon it was Max's turn, and Nikki was insisting on rubbing his shoulders in preparation. 

"You've got this, buddy!" Neil said. 

"We believe in you, Max!" Nikki agreed. 

"Will you losers relax?" Max asked. "This is no big deal. Besides, maybe I'll crash and die. Wouldn't that be cool?" 

Nikki and Neil exchanged concerned glances as he turned his back, poised to go speeding down the ramp. With the little adrenaline he had, he pushed himself forward. 

A breeze hit him as he soared down, welcome in the summer heat. Nikki cheered his name with too much enthusiasm, Neil closed his eyes out of fear, and David paled. 

Suddenly, Max could no longer feel the board beneath his sneakers. That was normal, right? Just his mind playing tricks on him, or something? Apparently not. 

He landed face first on the ramp, grunting on impact. From around him there were screams. He felt his eyes well with tears. 

"Max!" David cried, at his side almost immediately. 

"Dad." Max moaned, and he could taste blood. 

"Are you okay?" David asked, moving Max's head off the ground and into his lap. 

He sounded completely freaked out, terrified, even. Max opened his mouth to tell him to stop being a pussy, but felt something on his tongue. He spit it onto David's shirt, confused. 

David grabbed it between two fingers, only a little disgusted. 

"Oh, Max!" He exclaimed, brows somehow furrowing even more. "One of your teeth was knocked out! You need urgent dental care!" 

"Relax." Max mumbled, sitting up by himself. He could feel pools of blood on his forehead and in the palms of his hands. "It's one of the baby ones." 

"Oh, bud." David said sadly, less scared now that he could see that Max was conscious. "You're bleeding." 

He wiped a spot of blood trickling just below Max's eyebrow. 

"Gwen went to go get the first aid kit, okay?" 

Max nodded, burying his face in the soft fabric of David's shirt. He knew from experience that he wouldn't care if blood got on it. 

"Did I scare you?" He mumbled. 

David chuckled a little breathlessly. 

"Yeah, you really scared me. I'm so glad you're okay." 

"Is Max dead?" Nikki shrieked from above them, bouncing on the balls of her feet and looking horrified. 

Max snickered. 

"He's fine, Nikki!" David called to her. 

"Oh, good!" 

Gwen raced up with the first aid kit in hand, sighing in relief as she saw David smiling. 

David took the kit from her, maneuvering awkwardly as he opened it with one hand. The other was on Max's head, threading his fingers comfortingly through it's thick curls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know everyone and their mother writes about max having nightmares and David comforting him but like....I'm jumping on the band wagon and there's nothing you can do to stop me 
> 
> tw for child abuse

Max could feel his father's hands, calloused and rough on his bare skin. The next morning, there would be marks. The bruises always looked so gross when they started to turn yellow. 

"Why can't you do anything right?" His father hissed into one ear. 

Max could only manage a whine, high pitched and desperate. There wasn't an answer in the world that would please his father, nothing he could say that would reverse the damage he did by being born. 

"Did you fucking hear me?" He demanded now, slamming his son into the nearest wall. 

"I'm s-sorry." Max said, and he was trying so hard not to cry. 

"Sorry isn't good enough." 

A lamp shattered as Max was shoved backwards into a dresser. The sound scared him even more, making him jump. This was the night, he thought. He was going to die. 

In the cramped tent he shared with Nikki and Neil, Max groaned into his pillow. His feet were kicking wildly of their own accord, getting tangled in the sheets. Nikki and Neil stood side by side staring, frightened. 

"Is he possessed?" Nikki wondered. "If his head starts spinning around, I'm calling an exorcist."

She'd been woken up by all the noise Max was making and resented him a little for it, hating to lose sleep. It was so late, deep into the night and way past her bedtime. They were hiking tomorrow, and she needed to be rested. 

"He's having a nightmare. I think we need to go get David." Neil said worriedly, curling himself into an awkward standing position with both hands dangling in front of his chest. 

"I'll go." Nikki volunteered, knowing she was the faster of the two. 

She tore out of the tent, heart pounding as she made her way to the counselor's cabin. She balled her hand into a fist, slamming it insistently against the wooden door. 

"David! Gwen!" She shouted. 

The door swung open, almost knocking her backward. 

"Nikki, what is it? What's wrong?" 

It was Gwen, dressed in pajamas and looking petrified. 

"Its Max!" Nikki explained. "He's thrashing around in his bed and crying, and Neil and I can't get him to wake up." 

"Max?" David asked from somewhere behind Gwen. 

Nikki peered around the corner and spotted him tugging on an old camp shirt. 

"So it's just Max?" Gwen clarified, relaxing. "Which means it's David's deal and I can go back to bed?" 

"I'm on it, Gwen!" David cried, bumping into her in his rush to get out the door. 

He sped past Nikki and towards Max, a look of determination on his face. Nikki followed closely behind, grateful that she was the fastest runner at Camp Campbell. David made a beeline towards she and the boys' tent, almost tripping as he ran through the doors. 

"Max, shh!" Neil was saying, huddled about five feet away from where Max was lying. "Everything's fine!" 

"I've got it, Neil!" David assured him.

"Oh thank god you're here!" Neil said. "He won't snap out of it! I thought most people stopped having night terrors before they were his age!" 

"It's different sometimes for different people. Like when you've been traumatized." David answered absentmindedly, kneeling next to Max's bed. 

"Max!" He stage whispered soothingly, resting his palm on the child's forehead. 

Max gasped in his sleep, rolling away and continuing to whine. 

"Buddy, you're okay." David whispered, now taking one of Max's hands in his own. Gently, he used his thumb to stroke Max's palm. 

Neil and Nikki watched from across the tent, mesmerized by David's calm focus as Max continued to whine and moan. 

"You're safe, Max." David said firmly. "I'm right here. No one can hurt you, okay? I'm right here." 

Nikki wondered if David had forgotten she and Neil were in the room. Max would be so pissed off if he knew his friends had seen him this way, so vulnerable. She would keep it to herself if the others did. 

She couldn't imagine what Max was dreaming about, what would put him in such a state. The kid wasn't even afraid of ghosts, for God's sake! Although, come to think of it, why did Max get taken away from his parents? Did they hurt him? /p>

Her blood boiled at that idea, and she clenched a fist. At least Max had David now. David would die before he hurt Max. 

"Alright, there we go." David said as Max finally began to quiet down. "You're okay, buddy." 

Max stilled, seeming to drift back into a more peaceful sleep. David let out a deep breath, standing up. 

"I'm sorry about that, kiddos. I know it can be scary when those happen." He said, turning to face Nikki and Neil. "Come find me if it happens again, okay?" 

The kids nodded, looking at David with big eyes. Was he some kind of sorcerer? How was he able to calm Max down so quickly? 

"Wait, David!" Nikki said. 

"Yes?" 

"What was that? Is Max alright?" 

David smiled gently, seeing the fear on her face. 

"Neil was right before, sweetie. It was just a night terror. A really bad nightmare. Max gets them every now and then, but he's fine. Just go back to bed, okay?" 

Nikki was still unsastisfied, yearning for further answers about Max's parents, but now was not the time. Maybe it was better to leave some things in the past anyway. 

"Goodnight, David." She whispered.

"Goodnight, kids." He said, waving. 

Nikki hoped she could stop thinking about Max for long enough to fall asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Tumblr @insanelycoolzoemurphy thanks bye

Chapter Text

"Do any of you have cocaine in your tents?" Nikki asked, doodling a pine tree on her sheet of construction paper.

The other campers froze, looking bewildered.

"Nikki, what the fuck?" Max asked.

"I thought I could send my dad some in the mail! I don't know what it is, but I think he really likes it!"

Her friends cringed, feeling sorry for her. They were making Father's Day gifts, but no one was really that into it. Probably because half of their dads were deadbeats or drug addicts or some combination of the two.

"I got a letter in the mail from my mom yesterday." Neil said. "She always gets so insecure on Father's Day, it's ridiculous. Not that I'm telling her that! She gave me 50 bucks last year to try and win my affection."

"I wish my mom did that!" Space Kid piped up.

Max continued working on his card for David, kind of wishing he could actually go out and buy him something. But making cards was David's idea after all, so he'd have to live with it.

"I hate doing this." Nerris mumbled. "It makes me miss my family."

There was a general hum of agreement from the table.

"Hey, Max!" Nikki said suddenly. "Who are you making your card for?"

Max's nose wrinkled in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "It's for Father's Day, idiot. I'm making one for my dad."

"Yeah, but do you mean David? Or your real dad?"

The others looked up from their crafts, curious to hear his answer.

"Don't be stupid, Nikki." Max mumbled, not looking up from his card. "David is my real dad." 

Nikki softened, pulling back. Right. She still wasn't sure what exactly had gone on with Max's parents, but she figured it must have been pretty bad if he'd been taken away from them. 

"Yeah, I guess he is." She said. "Sorry, pal!" 

"Don't worry about it." He muttered, barely paying attention. 

He was drawing David and himself, standing next to a tent and bonfire. Max drew himself with a smile, which was unrealistic, but he knew David would like that better. He added the final touch, a Camp Campbell flag stuck in the dirt between them.

"Hey, Max!" Gwen called, strolling into the mess hall.

"God, what now?" Max asked. "I'm just sitting here, I'm not doing anything wrong!" 

"Relax, kid. David just wants to talk to you about something."

"Ooh! You're in trouble!" Nikki taunted.

Max rolled his eyes, standing up from the table still clutching his drawing. What the hell did David want? When Max got outside he was standing by the flagpole looking worried, glancing around nervously. As usual, though, his face lit up when he saw Max. 

"Max! How are you?" 

"I'm okay. Why did you call me out here?" 

David sighed, biting his lower lip. 

"Max, there's something I want to talk to you about." 

"Fine. Shoot." 

"Well, as you know, Father's Day is coming up soon. And I know I've been taking care of you this last year and that's been wonderful, but it won't hurt my feelings if you want to contact your real father on Sunday." 

Max gawked, taking a step backward. Jesus, what? Contact his father?

"Why would I want to do that?" Max asked incredulously.

"Well I don't know, Max. Some people need that kind of closure." David explained. 

Max felt his stomach begin to knot up. He shook his head wordlessly.

"Please don't make me talk to him." He said quietly. 

David kneeled at Max's side immediately, seeing how upset he was. Oh golly, that hadn't been his intention at all! 

"Max, I would never!" He said. "I just thought you might want to." 

"I never want to see him again, David. As far as I'm concerned, you're my dad. Okay? That other guy is nothing but a fucking sperm donor. I hate him." 

David chuckled.

"You know what? I hate him too. The social worker told me not to say that, but I do. I hate anyone who hurts you." 

Max nodded. 

"But Max, one day you might want to see him again. Or write him a letter. And I need you to know that that's okay. It's normal." 

Max tilted his head back, groaning. 

"David, you aren't getting it." He said. 

"What aren't I getting, buddy?"

"Look, do you remember last year on Father's Day? I fucking hated it! I've always hated it. When people used to mention fathers, I'd just think of him. And now when someone mentions their dad or whatever, I just think of you and your stupid guitar. And how you always make me breakfast and buy me all the clothes I like. And I don't hate Father's Day anymore." 

Max turned away, embarrassed. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. David placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think I know how you feel, Max." He said. "Did you know that my dad wasn't very nice either? I hated Father's Day growing up, too. But you're right, it isn't about them anymore. It's about you and me, buddy." 

Max looked back at him, shocked. He'd never heard David mention his father before.

"I made you a card, David." He said. "I was gonna give it to you on Sunday, but since you interrupted my activity time to come out here I'll give it to you now." 

He shoved the yellow construction paper into David's hand. David beamed, examining the drawing.

"I love it, Max!" He said, and you could tell he really meant that. "Look at that, we're camping!" 

"Yeah." Max said. "I thought that maybe you could take me camping this spring. Show me what all the fuss is about."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Max!" He said, pulling his son in for a hug. 

"Yeah, whatever. Happy early Father's Day, I guess." 

He hugged back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't gwenvid they're just besties 
> 
> tw for descriptions of child abuse and neglect

"David, you need to message this nice woman back!" Gwen said, scrolling rapidly through his text messages. 

David had created a new dating profile two months ago and this morning a perfectly lovely woman had messaged him, interested. She was beautiful with kind eyes and talking with her was nice, but now she wanted a date and David was nervous. What if she didn't like him? What if she wasn't who she said she was? 

"David, she's gorgeous!" Gwen said. "And she thinks the relationship you have with your son is sweet! Isn't that great?" 

David nodded. That was great. Saying nice things about Max was exactly how to get to his heart. His profile was full of pictures of he and Max together. At the beach, at home, on a hike. In every photo Max had an expression of vague disdain, and David was grinning like a maniac. 

"She also talked about how brave it was that you took Max in...under the circumstances." Gwen's words slowed, and she paused. 

"Is something wrong?" David asked. 

"You told her about Max? About his parents and everything?" 

"Of course." David said with a shrug. "Max is way too old to be my biological son, and he isn't white. It's only natural that she was curious." 

"David, you've never even met her!" 

"Gwen, if I'm trying to pursue a romantic relationship with this woman then I have a moral obligation to be honest!" 

Gwen groaned. David frowned, still not quite getting it.

"Why haven't you told me?" She asked, and her tone wasn't as hurt now as it was angry. "I thought it was just because it's private, but Jesus! You told this complete stranger your whole fucking life story! I thought were friends!" 

David froze where he was, hunched over his laptop and sitting cross legged on the bed. He knew this question was going to come eventually. 

"Max's parents aren't very nice people, Gwen." He said now, quietly.

There weren't a lot of people that David hated. He prided himself on his peace of mind, his upbeat attitude. Hate, he thought, was a very strong word. But even David knew that there were times when it was necessary. Sometimes hate was the only thing that made sense. 

David hated Max's parents. The fists clenched, teeth gritted, hot blooded kind of hate. He thought the world would better off if they were gone from it, and he didn't think that often. The best thing about either of them was Max, though they were clearly too stupid to see that. 

David had met them only once, on Max's last day of his first year at Camp Campbell. Max had been seven years old and even smaller than he was now, and his father was the tallest man David had ever seen in person. He and his wife were cold and calculated and stiff, staring at David blankly and looking at Max with even less interest. As though he were an ornament on their mantle. David hated felt something like hate beginning to brew inside him even then.

"Gwen, the truth is I haven't told you because of how good a friend you are to me. And to Max. Sometimes it's hard to talk about hard things with someone so close to you. It can be easier to discuss it with someone completely detached from you and your situation." 

Gwen looked a little guilty now, regretful. 

"Shit." She said. "David, I'm sorry I got mad. It's none of my business." 

"No, Gwen, don't apologize. I think I'm ready to talk to you about it now. I think it might help." 

"David, are you sure?" 

"I'm positive." 

****  
"Abused children often display some unusual behaviors." The psychiatrist explained. "Behaviors that may be difficult to handle." 

David nodded. That made sense. Any victim of trauma would be affected. He made a note in his composition book. Max's social worker had set up this appointment, and David was taking it very seriously.

"Max, for example, was subject to physical violence. His dad would burn him with lighters, so you may see those scars. He was also hit, sometimes with foreign objects." 

David could already feel his eyes welling up with tears. He hated this, he hated that Max went through this. 

"I know this upsetting to hear, David." The doctor said. "But you need to know what Max endured in order to better understand him." 

David nodded again. 

"I understand." 

"On one particular occasion, Max's face was held very close to a lit fireplace and he was told if he didn't do a better job of cleaning his room, he would be pushed in. Do you have a fireplace in your house, David?" 

"I do not." David said, fighting off a wave of nausea. 

"That's probably for the best." She said said. 

"Now, Max was also the victim of neglect. Sometimes he would go without food for up to three days. It's important that he knows that with you, food will always be available."

"I'll make sure he knows." David promised. 

"There will also be behavioral issues, I must warn you. Max may attempt to rebel. He may be hostile or aggressive. It is very possible that he will struggle to bond with you." 

That all sounded familiar to David. Maybe he should have seen this coming before, should have saved Max earlier. 

"David, this isn't going to be easy. I can't lie to you. This is going to be very difficult. But it will also be very rewarding, and very special. Max is a very bright kid. He has a great future ahead of him, and you're gonna help him get there." 

David smiled stiffly. He couldn't guarantee that he was going to be the perfect parent, but he could be damn sure that Max wasn't going to be hurt again. 

****  
"His parents sound really awful." Gwen said, and she was quiet. "I don't understand how anyone could treat a kid that way." 

"I know." David said somberly. "I hate it so much. I hate that they would do that." 

Gwen walked over to where he was sitting and enveloped him in a hug. David hugged back tightly, grateful. 

"I don't think I can go on a date with this woman right now." David said when she let go. "Maybe some time in the future." 

"What? David, why not?" Gwen asked. 

"I think Max deserves all my attention right now. Don't you agree? He shouldn't have to share my time." 

Gwen smiled, shaking her head. David always managed to surprise her with just how good he was. 

"Max is so lucky to have you." She said, giving him one last pat on the shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u know I love jaspvid

"Max, please don't be embarrassed!" David pleaded. "This is completely normal!" 

They were standing in the otherwise empty counselor's cabin, away from Gwen and the other campers. 

"Not in this case!" Max insisted, doing his best to fight off a deep blush and failing. 

David frowned. He hated seeing Max so ashamed of his feelings. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Having a crush on your best friend isn't normal, David! Especially not when he's a huge fucking nerd! God, the whole thing is so pathetic!" 

He didn't know why Neil made him feel this way. I mean sure, he was a genius. And he had beautiful eyes. And he always made Max laugh. But other then that, he was a total loser! 

"Neil isn't a nerd!" David scolded. "He's a very nice boy!" 

Yeah right, Max thought. Neil was a huge asshole. That was one of the reasons Max liked him so much. 

"Whatever." Max mumbled. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." 

David sighed. How could he make Max see that he had nothing to feel embarrassed about? Love was a beautiful thing! He found himself wishing for a moment that Jasper was here. He always gave the best advice. Wait! That was it! 

"You know, Max, you aren't the only one who has fallen under love's sweet spell during a summer at Camp Campbell." David said, smiling gently. 

Max's nose wrinkled. Oh, Jesus. He could sense a story coming on. And David's stories always read like a page right out of a teenage girl'a diary. 

"Don't tell me you had some gay crush when you were a kid here." 

"I sure did!" David grinned. 

He could remember how being with Jasper felt. Like the first big drop on a roller coaster. Like riding out an electric shock. Like the best kind of high. 

Max groaned, knowing there was no way he could escape the inevitably of hearing David gush. 

"His name was Jasper." David said, sighing dreamily. "I thought he was just the coolest!" 

"David, I don't want to hear this!" 

David ignored him, far too enthralled by the memory of Jasper's smile. 

"He always had a solution to every problem. He was just so smart!" 

"Like Neil?" Max asked hesitantly, curious in spite of himself. 

"Jasper was smart in a different way." 

There was a pause as Max thought about Neil and David thought about Jasper, both deep in the bittersweet haze of summer love. 

"Did Jasper like you back?" 

David felt his heart sink. Maybe he shouldn't have brought this up. He always had funny a way of forgetting that this story didn't have a happy ending. 

"I don't...know. I never found out." 

Max looked incredulous. 

"You never asked?" 

David chose his words carefully. 

"Jasper didn't...come back the next summer. I never saw him again." 

Max looked conflicted, like he didn't know quite how to respond. 

"I'm...sorry?" 

David was saved from having to respond by a knock on the door. 

"Come in!" He explained immediately, grateful for the interruption. 

The door opened slowly to reveal Neil, standing hunched over and nervous looking, eyes moving immediately to Max. 

"Oh, hey!" Max said, his voice cracking. He blushed. 

"Max, where have you been? I'm going crazy without you and your sarcastic comments." 

Max and David both smiled. 

"That's pretty gay, Neil." Max joked, moving toward his friend. "I guess I'll come hang out with you if you miss me so much." 

The two kids walked through the together and David felt warm as he watched them, already laughing about something no one else would understand. 

Deep in the forest a boy stared wistfully, a faint smile on his lips. With one last look at David, he disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

David was a happy guy. Generally. Most of the time he had a smile on his face, which was more than you could say for most people at Camp Campbell. He tried his best to force a grin even on his bad days, because he felt he had to. Because the kids were worth it. Because they were more important than his feelings. But some days were harder than others. 

David's alarm went off with a deafening blast of "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go", and he groaned. This was the first sign that today was gonna be rough. Usually, David couldn't get enough of 80s pop songs! For once, he wanted to bury his face back into his pillow and go right back to sleep. He sighed, and a grumble from outside the cabin startled him. Suddenly, he was suddenly wide awake. Was that thunder? 

David walked toward the cabin's window and peered behind the blinds. It was raining. Of course! Why wouldn't it be raining? Today was already off to a horrible start. Regardless, he plastered on a smile and began pulling off his flannel pajamas. Putting on his camp uniform always made him feel better! 

As he put on his vest and tied the knot on his bandana, David's forehead wrinkled in frustration as he thought about seeing Max for the first time this morning. He loved the kid more than anything, but golly if he wasn't a handful sometimes! Hopefully Max wouldn't be making any trouble today. 

"Gwen!" David called as he passed her bed on the way out. "Time to get up! Well, unless you still feel tired. I wouldn't want you losing sleep!" 

Gwen mumbled something incoherent in return, and David immediately regretted being so lenient. If there was ever a day that he didn't feel up to watching the campers by himself, this was it. 

It was with a hopeful heart that David walked out of his cabin, inhaling the deep scent of pine. 

"Campe Diem." He reminded himself, touching the t-shirt tied around his neck for good luck. 

With a sigh, he walked into the mess hall and found it bursting with energy. It seemed the majority of the camp was already awake and filled with completely unrestrained animation. 

The kids were standing on tables and throwing food, evidently engaged in all out warfare. Behind them, the Quartermaster looked unfazed. 

"David!" Nikki exclaimed when she saw him.

"What are you doing?" He responded, panicked. 

"We're rioting for better cafeteria options!" She explained, catapulting a handful of mashed potatoes at an unsuspecting Nerris. 

"The shit this moronic camp serves is ridiculous!" Max yelled from behind her, his short stature elevated by the farm table he was perched on. 

David just cringed at the volume of his voice, rubbing at his temples and trying to take deep breaths. It suddenly felt as though his lungs were collapsing. He sat down in the nearest empty seat, forcing himself to calm down. If he wasn't careful, this could turn into a full blown panic attack. 

Preston hit him with a green bean, and it bounced off his shoulder. Involuntarily, his eyes began to brim with tears. 

Max noticed, and lowered the arm he had poised to launch an apple at the back of Neil's head. David looked...sad? That was rare. He found that the absence of his dad's permanent smile made him...uncomfortable. He had to do something about this. 

"Okay, wait!" Max said, putting up a hand. 

The other kids came to halt, freezing in various states of unruliness to stare at their ringleader. David looked at him too, raising an eyebrow. 

"This kind of shit is for morons who don't have the capacity to construct and execute perfect plans!" Max announced. "Which I'm the fucking master of." 

He looked at David, who was still frowning and looking concerned, and sighed deeply. 

"But we can save that for another day." He said simply, leaping off the table top and walking straight toward David. 

The rest of the kids exploded back into wild chatter and murmuring, wondering just what the hell had just happened. 

"I'm sorry about all that." Max mumbled. "I wouldn't have started that if I knew it would make you this upset. You seem...tense."

David chuckled, wiping at his eyes. 

"I am a little tense, Max. But it's nothing I can't handle. Thank you for putting a stop to the food fight though, I appreciate it." 

"Do you want....a hug?" Max asked semi awkwardly, squirming a little. 

David smiled, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"Only if you feel comfortable giving me one, bud." 

Wordlessly, Max wrapped his arms around David's shoulders. David hugged back enthusiastically, squeezing him just tight enough so that it didn't hurt. 

"Sorry again." Max mumbled sheepishly into his ear. 

David pulled back, feeling his chest swell with pride and Max's politeness. Geez, he thought. I really do have the greatest kid in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> member this fic? I member


End file.
